Use of biometrics (such as one or more fingerprints, vein scans, palm-vein scans, voiceprints, facial images, retina images, iris images, deoxyribonucleic acid sequences, heart rhythms, gaits, and so on) to establish a person's identity is increasingly common. Biometrics may be used to unlock electronic devices, retrieve sensitive information, enter secure areas (such as airport terminals, event venues, and so on), rent or purchase goods and/or services, and so on. A variety of different technologies may be used in a variety of different implementations to establish a person's identity using biometrics.
In some implementations, use of biometrics to establish a person's identity may involve obtaining a biometric from a person and comparing that biometric to biometric data stored in an identification database and/or similar data storage area. If the biometric matches stored biometric data, the person's identity may be established. Otherwise, the person's identity may not be established.